


the mansion of twilight town

by literaryFRIVOLOUSneophyte



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Gen, Twilight Town
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-15
Updated: 2014-04-15
Packaged: 2018-01-19 11:30:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1467859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/literaryFRIVOLOUSneophyte/pseuds/literaryFRIVOLOUSneophyte
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In the desert / I saw a creature, naked, bestial, / who, squatting upon the ground, / held his heart in his hands, / and ate of it. / I said, “Is it good, friend?” / “It is bitter – bitter,” he answered; / “but I like it / “because it is bitter, / “and because it is my heart." -Stephen Crane</p>
            </blockquote>





	the mansion of twilight town

Xion took a deep breath as she looked at the house, at the intimidating mansion surrounded by the woods. Her hands tightly gripped the fence spike next to her to balance herself on the brick wall.

A weathervane besides a topmost chimney swayed in the breeze, and her hair blew around her face. Xion's cropped hair was not long enough to be a veil; it was more like a halved black mask that blew around her.

She would have stared with wonder if she had any room for emotions in her chest. Instead her eyes flickered over the velvet sky and the splotchy stars over the head of the looming house with the same expression she would have on a reconnaissance mission.

She was composed and yet distressed. 

There was terror in the way her hands shook around the fence spike, and there was uncertainty in the way she drew her legs up to her body at every sound from the forest behind her. But most of all there was a gap wedged between her body and herself as a Nobody that slowly separated her thoughts and memories.

Things were slipping away from her fast – like she had dropped her ice cream and now it was falling to the ground, SPLAT, and blue splattered against the ground and across her shoes, ruining everything – and she thought of the time she visited Agrabah with Roxas. The desert was hot, and ice cream would melt there. She remembered the hot wind and the terrible heat inside her black coat, and she thought for a moment she would trade the entire mansion in front of her and the rest of the whole damn town for another couple days with Roxas in a melting desert.

She swiped imaginary sand from her eyes, and her fingers came back wet.

Xion was not afraid of the iron grating of the gate, the heavy doors, and the complicated locks, but she was afraid of the closed window shutters on the second floor of the mansion. She was afraid of the secrets and the people that carried them tucked behind their intestines in a hidden pocket next to their spine, buried besides their own bones since there was no heart to house them. 

She was not fully aware that she was crying and she did not understand how, _how,_ her everything existed this way.

She took one last look at the sky and reflected that it was very cruel for such a gruesome hideaway to have such a pretty night sky overhead.


End file.
